


Bad Enough For You

by taeyongseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor Lee Taeyong/Seo Youngho | Johnny, Self-Indulgent, also swearing, and a whole lot of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/pseuds/taeyongseo
Summary: To spite his parents, Doyoung hires Jaehyun as his pretend boyfriend.





	Bad Enough For You

**Author's Note:**

> [Chinese Translation](https://m.weibo.cn/7085240742/4426679210076363)
> 
> I honestly don't have an excuse for this, all I know is I was listening to '18' by Anarbor and then this happened. Title taken from the All Time Low song of the same name. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of complete fiction. This work does not reflect upon the real life people mentioned in this fictional story, and the non-fictive people named are not affiliated with this story in any way. The story and its characters belong to me. Do not repost anywhere and do not print/distribute.

Doyoung could hear the angry _Bring Me The Horizon_ even before he had reached the side door of Taeyong’s garage. He sent a quick prayer to the sky that he would not have to deal with the sight of his best friend getting his back blown out on the carpet that Doyoung had looted from his grandmother’s attic _again_ before he pushed the side door open.

Taeyong was, to Doyoung’s relief, still wearing pants when Doyoung pulled the door shut behind him. Unfortunately, pants were also about the only thing Taeyong was wearing still. Doyoung’s grunt was swallowed by Oli Sykes screaming about wolves and thrones. Johnny’s choice, surely.

The preference for ear-splitting alternative metal was definitely the worst thing about Taeyong’s new boyfriend. But then, that had been the purpose of Taeyong dating a punk from public school in the first place. The music, along with Johnny’s tattoos and piercings and the pink streak dyed through his jet black hair that made him look like he fell straight out of a superhero comic, those were all just means to piss Taeyong’s mother off as much as possible. Had been in the beginning anyways. Johnny had passed the three month mark of being Lee Taeyong’s boyfriend. He was the first to do so.

Loosening the tie of his own uniform, Doyoung kicked Taeyong’s varsity blazer out of the way and let himself fall into the arm chair in the corner, resigning himself to his fate of having to watch and Johnny suck face for a couple more seconds. Johnny was straddling Taeyong, their hands tangling in each other’s hair. Doyoung was thankful the noises they made got swallowed by the music. As soon as Johnny began rolling his hips, Doyoung threw a pillow. Taeyong who had his chin hooked over Johnny’s shoulder, ripped his eyes open, glaring.

Doyoung smiled sweetly and flipped him off.

Taeyong raised his middle finger right back at him, but pushed Johnny off of his lap nonetheless. Johnny seemed to land on the remote for Taeyong’s high-end stereo, as in the next moment, the music broke off.

“Thank god,” Doyoung moaned out, obscenely massaging his temples. “That was unbearable.”

“It’s their new album,” Johnny informed him, the excited smile on his face involuntarily making Doyoung smile back. It was hard, disliking Johnny. The guy was like a big cuddly bear, with his kind eyes and friend-shaped body. Also comforting. Doyoung already felt the majority off his bad mood vanish.

“And it’s a great album,” Taeyong assured his boyfriend before turning towards Doyoung, “now Doie, what do we own your joyous presence?”

“I have a problem.”

“An ‘I can’t find a matching pair of shoes for my new headphones’ problem or a real problem?”

Doyoung huffed, “A real problem.”

“Okay.” Immediately, Taeyong dropped his pretend annoyance and leaned forward, earnestness taking over his expression. “What’s up?”

“So, yesterday evening—”

“Wait, wait,” Taeyong cut him off, “it happened yesterday and you waited until now to tell me? That’s a violation of the bbff code, bro.”

Doyoung grunted, “Well, I would have told you in class already, if you would have been there.”

“Not my fault,” Taeyong smiled innocently, “I had a terrible headache.”

Johnny next to him grinned and Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. In any case, we had our usual Monday family dinner last night, yeah?”

Taeyong nodded, “Kim family dinner, gotcha.”

Doyoung sighed, “And I swear to god they have done this before but last night was unbearable. They kept pestering me about when I am going to bring someone home. Every. Five. Minutes.”

Taeyong hummed, “Hyesung was there?”

“Yeah,”, Doyoung leaned back into the armchair, “at least Donghyun used to suffer with me, but since he’s dating her he’s off the hook. Donghyuck has been dating Mark for forever anyways, so now all the attention’s on me.”

“Sounds horrible, my dude.” Johnny’s sympathetic smile was not enough to make Doyoung miss the hand he was steadily rubbing up and down Taeyong’s thigh.

Doyoung chose to focus on what really mattered. He himself. “I need a boyfriend.”

Taeyong snorted. “You wanna tell me you have trouble pulling a guy?”

“I have no trouble pulling someone from uni,” Doyoung huffed. “The swim team loves me. Anyways, that’s not what I need.”

“I don’t understand. Just bring home a guy and then dump him again.”

“No, then my parents will fuss over the break-up and Donghyuck will subtweet death threats on the internet again. I need, no I need him,” Doyoung pointed at Johnny.

“Hey,” Taeyong frowned, draping a possessive arm over Johnny’s chest, “that one’s mine. You can’t have him.”

“Ugh, please,” Doyoung rolled his eyes, “I don’t want _him_ him.”

This time it was Johnny’s turn to frown, uttering a quiet _“Hey!”_ He was quickly consoled when Taeyong pressed a kiss to his lips, assuring him that Taeyong indeed did want him. Very much. In various places.

Doyoung didn’t even try to mask his gagging.

“What I mean,” he said loudly before the two in front of him could pick up the sucking face again, “is that I need someone _like_  him. I need someone who will behave so horribly and vulgar and…”

“... and punk?” Johnny suggested.

Doyoung snapped his fingers at him, “Yeah, and _punk_ that my family will never again so much as dare to ask me about a boyfriend.”

“Mhm,” Taeyong sat back, obviously contemplating.

It was Johnny who chimed up in the end, “I think I know someone.”

“Really?” Doyoung asked.

“Really?” Taeyong asked, voice all mushy.

“Yeah,” Johnny grinned, “I know just the one.”

*

Doyoung helped his mother put the last bowl onto the table. It was Monday night and their dinner had been supposed to start fifteen minutes ago.

“Donghyuck, put that cheese stick right back to where it came from!” his mother scolded while Doyoung sat down on his usual chair. The one next to him was empty. “We are not starting without Doyoung’s boyfriend!”

Pouting, Doyoung’s younger brother laid the appetiser back into the bowl he had taken it from. “Not my fault Doyoungie’s boyfriend is late.”

His boyfriend Mark next to him patted him sympathetically on the arm.

“Be nice, Donghyuck,” their father reprimanded, a disgruntled expression on his face that was probably more due to the fact that he had been interrupted from his discussion with Donghyun about golf than the fact that Donghyuck was obviously a glutton. “This is an important evening for your brother and you will act accordingly.”

While Donghyuck grumbled, Doyoung took a quick glance at his phone. He had spent the past week texting with the number Johnny had given him. It had become this weird habit for Doyoung to read their initial conversation over and over again.

**To: Johnny’s friend, sent Monday 7.45pm:**

Hi.

**From: Johnny’s friend, read Monday 8.01pm:**

hello?

**To: Johnny’s friend, sent Monday 8.02:**

Sorry that I text you like this! But Johnny may have told you about me? I’m Doyoung.

**From: Johnny’s friend, read Monday 8.02pm:**

Doyoung! yeah Johnny told me. name’s Jaehyun. you’re the one with the need for some wicked fake boyfriend show right?

**To: Jaehyun, sent Monday 8.03pm:**

That would be me, yes. What I need is for you to misbehave so badly that my parents will never ask me to introduce them to a boyfriend of mine again. You have to be as crude and impolite as possible. Do you think you can do that?

**From: Jaehyun, read Monday 8.05pm:**

i’ll misbehave if it turns you on ;)

**To: Jaehyun, sent Monday 8.07pm:**

Sorry, I mean a fake boyfriend!!

**From: Jaehyun, read Monday 8.08pm:**

… yeah... i got that sweetcheeks. fake boyfriend, will do.

**To: Jaehyun, sent 8.08pm**

I really need you to go all out. Is that possible?

**From: Jaehyun, read 8.09pm**

that can be arranged

**To Jaehyun, sent Monday 8.09pm**

Thank you!

**From: Jaehyun, read Monday 8.11pm**

no worries, Doyoung. text me the time and address, i’ll be there ;)

 

They had texted only twice after that, the first time Doyoung had sent Jaehyun his address and the time when dinner was supposed to start, the second time had been this morning when Jaehyun had, upon Doyoung’s nervous request, assured him that he was indeed coming.

“Did he text you, Doyoungie?” Donghyun asked him.

Doyoung tried hard not to roll his eyes. He knew his brother’s queasiness was a hundred percent stemming from the fact that Donghyun didn’t want to miss the Kolon Korea Open starting in an hour on TV.

Before he could answer, there was a deafening bang resonating through the house.

“Was that a gunshot?” Donghyuck asked.

Doyoung didn’t bother to answer. He bolted up and ran to the front door. A quick glance at the grandfather clock in the foyer assured him that Jaehyun was right on time, or rather right not on time. Doyoung’s father overtook him just when Doyoung’s fingers grazed the handle. Patiently, Doyoung let his family spill out onto their front lawn before he followed.

The noise turned out to not have been a gunshot, but the backfire of a vehicle that Doyoung could only describe as an old, beat-up abduction van. The words “Savage Cows” were spray-painted in neon yellow onto the side of it. Right on the hood someone had added an artistic drawing of two cows headbanging.

“He’s here,” Doyoung announced happily, just as the driver’s door opened. It occurred to Doyoung then, that he should have asked for a picture beforehand. Because even he was unprepared for that.

Clad in nothing but combat boots and black skinny jeans, the boy that had to be Jaehyun jumped off the driver’s seat of the van, landing on the curb as smoothly as a cat. Doyoung could see vast expanses of pale skin moving as Jaehyun rightened his back, running a hand through his shining pink hair. The other he lifted to pluck the cigarette from the corner of his mouth, a slow grin spreading over his lips.

Doyoung could hear his mother gasp when Jaehyun flicked the cigarette into her rose bushes. The bubblegum-haired boy waved at them before turning around and climbing back into the van. Shirt in hand, Jaehyun reemerged. He had just begun to make his way towards them when he suddenly stopped, looked down and took a step back. Pulling the shirt over his head and down to cover his _chiselled_ abs, Jaehyun turned his back towards them. Feeling his eyes widen, Doyoung watched Jaehyun wedge off an unambigious white mass of latex off his shoe.

Donghyuck next to him breathed out an “oh my god, that was used”, while Jaehyun finally made his way down the short gravel way leading up to the house.

As soon as he was in earshot, Jaehyun spread out his arms, steering towards Doyoung with a more than enthusiastic “Hey, baby!”

When Doyoung realised what was about to happen, it was already too late to prepare. Not that Doyoung was sure it was even possible to prepare himself for the way Jaehyun bent him over and, without the least bit of hesitation, shoved his tongue down Doyoung’s throat.

Jaehyun was a good kisser, Doyoung had to give him as much, despite how shamelessly he was licking into Doyoung’s mouth. The other boy's lips were soft, balmed and his mouth tasted nice, like nicotine but with mint diluting the worst of it. The shocked noises his family uttered were worth getting his tonsils rearranged like this in any case. Doyoung was pretty sure the low thud behind him was Mark fainting.

Eventually, Jaehyun let him go, dark eyes gleaming with mischief as he pulled away.

"Hey," Doyoung breathed out, finding it surprisingly easy to imitate the mushy tone of voice Taeyong used on Johnny all the time. Jaehyun grinned and Doyoung cleared his throat, "Mum, Dad, this is Jaehyun."

"Amazeballs to meet you!" Jaehyun shook the hands of Doyoung's parents.

Doyoung felt triumph as he watched his parents quickly mask their matching expressions of discomfort.

"Jaehyun, these are my parents Yongsun and Dongsoo and my brothers Donghyun," Doyoung pointed at the elder, "and Donghyuck."

Donghyuck visibly swallowed before taking Jaehyun's hand uttering a quiet "Hey."

Doyoung could see Mark squeeze his other hand.

"What’s up, man?" Jaehyun chimed, shaking his hand just as enthusiastically.

It was Donghyun who didn't bother feigning any false hospitality. Mouth pressed into a tight line he reclined Jaehyun's hand and turned to his parents instead. His gaze was begging them to say something, anything, to keep Jaehyun out of their house. Doyoung had a hard time to suppress the triumphant smile when Donghyun was declined. Dongsoo shot the older boy a stern gaze, silently admonishing him to show manners while Yongsun forced a smile at Jaehyun.

"It's very lovely to meet you, Jaehyun. We are excited to get to know our son's boyfriend."

"'s cool to get to know my babe’s folks as well," Jaehyun mused, slinging his arm around Doyoung's waist, pressing them together. Doyoung made a point of looking at Jaehyun all lovey-dovey. It gave him a good excuse to properly examine Jaehyun’s face. Apart from the squeaky pink hair and dark eyes, Doyoung’s eyes roamed over roundish yet sharp features, dimples digging into Jaehyun’s cheeks and an abundance of metal through Jaehyun’s eyebrow, ears and if Doyoung remembered the clinking sensation against his own teeth correctly, also Jaehyun’s tongue. Jaehyun was undeniably handsome, which delighted Doyoung if only it made playing his role so much easier.  

"Well, dinner is ready," Doyoung’s mother said, ending a stretch of uncomfortable silence, and ushered them all into the house.

Doyoung made sure to hold Jaehyun back a bit while his family crossed the foyer and disappeared into the dining room.

“That was genius,” he murmured.

“Thanks,” Jaehyun’s eyes twinkled. His voice was several tads deeper when he wasn’t talking all excitedly, smoother, “and only the beginning. I got some great things planned.”

“Oh, I am ready,” Doyoung masked his grin as a starry-eyed one when they entered the dining room.

Keeping their hands intertwined, Doyoung pulled him to the side of the table. Jaehyun didn’t hesitate to sprawl himself out on the chair next to him, pushing his chair up to Doyoung’s until there wasn’t an inch of space between them left. He draped his arm over Doyoung’s back rest.

Yongsun lifted the lid off the biggest pot on the table, “I wasn’t quite sure what you like to eat, Jaehyun, so I made bulgogi with various side dishes. Feel free to take whatever you want.”

“Oh, I love bulgogi, thank you. Meat is my favourite food, so I’m sure this will be great,” Jaehyun beamed when he got offered his plate, “Man, that looks...”

“... amazeballs?” Donghyuck suggested under his breath. Quickly he hid himself behind his glass of wine when he noticed his mother’s glare.

“Thank you, Jaehyun,” Yongsun said, pointedly.

Jaehyun picked up a piece of beef and popped it into his mouth before he shot Doyoung’s mother a wink and a “Thanks, Yongsunie.”

Doyoung had a hard time keeping his wine off his shirt as he spluttered. He wasn’t the only one. Donghyun wasn’t as lucky as him, a few splatters of Château landing on the button line of his dress shirt. Doyoung didn’t mention it. The nickname had done the trick though, Doyoung’s mother was effectively put out, her mouth gaping open before she snapped it shut and sat down.

Jaehyun bridged the time until everyone had filled their plates with stroking Doyoung’s face, cooing and stealing quick yet obscene kisses. It should have been weird, feeling Jaehyun’s lips repeatedly on his, but somehow it wasn’t. It felt quite nice, if he was being honest. Maybe he understood where Taeyong was coming from with his constant need for PDA.

“So, you’re Doyoung’s boyfriend?” Mark asked after a stretch of silence where everyone was busy chewing, digging into their food.

Jaehyun smiled widely at him, jiggling the arm he had draped over Doyoung’s shoulder, “Yep, that’s me.”

“Unbelievable,” Donghyun sneered under his breath, but Jaehyun heard him nonetheless. Something dangerous flashed in his eyes as he turned towards the oldest Kim brother.

“Doyoung told me you got a girl.” Jaehyun rested his chin onto one hand. “Where is she?”

Donghyun snarled in response, heaving in a breath. Yongsun intervened before Donghyun could voice his answer, gaining both their attention by setting the kimchi bowl in her hands down forcefully.

Feigned smile splitting her face in half, she turned towards Jaehyun, “Unfortunately Donghyun’s girlfriend couldn’t be with us tonight. Hyesung’s on a sailing tour with her parents.”

“Oh, that’s one of these rich people things to do, right?” Jaehyun’s smile was nothing but amiable as he looked back at Donghyun. “Must be nice, though I can’t relate. The only boat I’m into rocking is Doie’s sweet—”

“Duckie!” Mark exclaimed when his lap was showered in wine.

“Oops,” Donghyuck lilted, letting go of the class in his hand. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. My hand slipped.”

“Donghyuck,” Doyoung’s mother scolded, “be careful! Mark, honey, don’t worry we’ll get that cleaned up later. If it doesn’t come out, Donghyuck will buy you a new outfit to replace the old.”

“Thank you, Mrs Kim.”

Doyoung watched as Mark slapped away Donghyuck’s fingers trying to pry open the buttons of his shirt and caught his hand instead, his gaze softening when Donghyuck pouted at him.

“So, Jaehyun,” Dongsoo said once they had all begun to dig into their meals again, “we’re quite curious about you. Do you mind if we ask some questions?”

“Nah,” Jaehyun smiled around the chunk of beef he was currently trying to swallow down. He waved with his chopstick, “hit me.”

“I have a question,” Donghyun chimed up. Doyoung couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at him. Donghyun noticed, quickly masking his joy, “So, what do you do for a living?”

“Oh, easy-peasy.” Jaehyun shrugged, “I’m an entrepreneur. I run my own business in the pharmaceutical industry.”

“The… pharmaceutical industry?”

Donghyuck’s expression at the other end of the table dropped to one of pure horror. Doyoung needed a moment to connect the dots, his mouth falling open when he realised what was going on. Oh, _god_. Jaehyun was telling his family he was a drug dealer.

“Yes,” Jaehyun swallowed, “but that’s only my second job. Mainly, I play in a band.”

This time, Doyoung’s mother paled, “In a band?”

“Savage Cows?” Mark suggested, real amusement making his eyes sparkle.

Jaehyun wiggled his hand at him, “Yeah! We play bars and shit. You should come some time, I can easily put you on the guest list. All of you, of course.”

Doyoung’s mother swallowed, her eyes flickering over to Doyoung before she swallowed. “That’d be… lovely.”

“No problem!” Jaehyun preened before turning to Dongsoo. “So with a fancy place like this one you got going on, I imagine you’re shovelling real money?”

Doyoung could hear one of his brothers snort. Mark let out a barely suppressed giggle. Doyoung picked up a piece of bulgogi and shoved it into his mouth before making doe eyes at his father.

“Uhm,” Doyoung’s father set his chopsticks down, “well I work for a law firm. My company specialises in economic right. My wife is a professor at the university Donghyun and Doyoung go ot.”

“You’re a teacher,” Jaehyun gaped at Yongsun, “oh man, that’s cool. I never got along with my teachers when I was in high school.”

“Oh,” Doyoung’s mother said. Doyoung relished in the several seconds of uncomfortable silence that ensued. Doyoung’s father was the one to break it, “But I suppose your disliking of them vanished once they had gotten you through your finals, right?”

Jaehyun shrugged whilst looking down at his plate, “Eh, wouldn’t know. I dropped out of school in junior year.”

With a loud clattering sound, Yongsun’s cutlery dropped to her plate. Doyoung could hear Donghyun choke on his bread.

“You alright, man?” Jaehyun asked non-chalantly, a pleased glint in his eyes.

Doyoung watched blotches of red appear on his older brother’s neck. Donghyun looked seconds away from leaping over the table, but was held in his seat by his father’s hand inconspicuously coming down on his shoulder Two down, two more to go, Doyoung thought as he squeezed Jaehyun’s hand under the table, receiving a quick rasp of the other boy’s fingers over his kneecap in return.

They spent the rest of the main course in silence until eventually, Doyoung’s mother released them all with the promise of dessert soon.

“Thanks, Yongsunie, that was delicious!” Jaehyun exclaimed, ignoring the hands of Doyoung’s father who was trying to collect his plate, and jumped off his chair. Clutching Doyoung’s hand, he pulled Doyoung with him. Doyoung could feel five pairs of eyes bore into his back as he lead Jaehyun up the stairs. Jaehyun made a show of slapping him on the butt halfway through, visible (and audible) for everyone left in the dining room.

Doyoung burst into a manic fit of giggles once he had closed the door of his room behind them.

“Oh my god,” he panted. “That was glorious!”

Jaehyun, also giggling, took an elaborate bow, “Thank you, thank you. I think the prissy brother had a heart attack like halfway through. At least your mother looked seconds away from one.”

“My mother will never get over the fact that you dropped out,” Doyoung giggled, “nor will my father. And an entrepreneur? Really?”

Jaehyun grinned, rubbing the laughter tears from his eyes. “You wanted the whole package. Also I really am an entrepreneur.”

Doyoung nodded, taking a quick look at his phone. “Dessert will be ready in about ten minutes. We should stay at least twenty, I really want my parents to think we’re fucking.”

“Only twenty?” Jaehyun asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “I am offended. My stamina is way better than that.”

The statement made something inside Doyoung’s stomach curl. Before he could get think too much about the feeling, Jaehyun was launching himself onto his bed. A frown appeared on Jaehyun’s face when the bed didn’t give much more than a low creak.

“Man, your bed sucks ass,” he complained, “how am I supposed to have bed-breaking sex with you when your bed won’t break?”

Doyoung’s throat was dry, so he swallowed. “Sorry.”

“‘s fine,” Jaehyun smiled before flopping into starfish position. “It’s hella comfy.”

Doyoung tried hard to not stare at the toned sliver of stomach that was revealed when Jaehyun’s shirt rode up. Instead, he turned towards the TV mounted to his wall and fished the game controllers from the shelf underneath.

“You wanna play Fifa?”

“A gamer,” Jaehyun sat up, eyes wide, “and with taste. Not bad, Doie, I’m impressed.”

“My friend Yuta got me the game.” Doyoung rolled his eyes and motioned Jaehyun to budge over. “He’s really into soccer.”

Jaehyun obliged. They ended up sitting with their backs to Doyoung’s wall, legs pressed together. Doyoung had the suspicion Jaehyun only had sat himself so close to be able to fold himself over Doyoung’s body whenever one of Doyoung’s players had the ball. Not that it would have made much of a difference.

“Well fuck me, you suck at this game,” Jaehyun stated after their second match, both of which Doyoung had lost.

“I am better at other games,” Doyoung sniffed, tilting his nose high into the air.

“Yeah?” Jaehyun raised his pierced eyebrow at him, the corners of his mouth twitching. “Which ones?”

“Uh,” Doyoung felt his cheeks burn.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun leaned forward, eyes gleaming as he dropped his voice to a low, “tell me. What games do you like to play?”

“Uhm, Mario Kart?” Doyoung suggested, feeling a little breathless.

As expected, Jaehyun burst into a fit of laughter. “Of course. I knew it, under all that my-face-is-better-than-yours prep school galore, you’re a huge fucking loser.”

“Hey,” Doyoung scowled, “it’s a classic.”

“Change the disc, Doyoung.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, his dimples poking out. “And dibs on Yoshi.”

Unsurprisingly, Jaehyun was invincible at the new game as well, his character cutting ahead of Doyoung’s within the first twenty seconds of every round. Doyoung took it with grace. The small cries of victory Jaehyun let out whenever he won were worth losing. Doyoung almost felt a pang of disappointment in his chest when, eventually, Jaehyun threw his controller onto Doyoung’s pillow.

He turned to Doyoung with twinkling eyes, “I think now even the square brother has realised that we went upstairs to bang.”

Doyoung nodded and shut the console down before following Jaehyun off the bed and towards the door. Hand on the handle, Jaehyun turned towards him. “Ready for the big finale?”

Doyoung felt excitement tingle in his stomach. Whatever Jaehyun had planned, Doyoung knew it would be great.

“I was born ready.”

Jaehyun stared at him for a long moment. Then, after a moment of silent contemplation, he pounced on Doyoung. Cupping Doyoung’s face, he clashed their lips together, almost violently pulling at Doyoung’s hair.

“Tug my hair as well, dishevel it,” Jaehyun commanded when they broke for air and Doyoung understood. Obediently, he began carding his fingers through the pink strands, scratched his nails over the skin of Jaehyun’s neck.

In the meantime, Jaehyun latched onto his jaw and Doyoung could feel the blood vessels beneath his skin pop. That hickey would end up the size of a small European country.

Once Jaehyun was content with his work, he pulled away, examining Doyoung, “That’ll do, now you look as fucked out as possible.”

Doyoung bit his lip, savouring the tingling sensation on them. Seemingly unfazed by their make-out session, Jaehyun patted his cheek, then he turned back around and pushed down the handle to Doyoung’s room. Doyoung followed him with slightly wobbly knees.

“I’ll be there in a sec, I need to get something from my car,” Jaehyun told him once they had made it down to the foyer. “Make sure everyone’s around.”

“Okay.”

Doyoung watched curiously as Jaehyun disappeared through the front door before he made his way into the living room. As expected, his family was already assembled there. Donghyuck and Mark were sharing the big sofa with a rather bored looking Donghyun, while his father had taken a seat in the arm chair. His mother was standing in front of the loveseat, placing a plate full of chocolates on the coffee table. 

“You missed dessert,” Donghyuck informed him once he saw Doyoung enter.

“Yeah, sorry.” Doyoung rubbed the back of his head. He was careful to expose his neck as far as possible whilst doing so, granting everyone a good view of the hickey blooming below his jaw. “We uhm… got busy.”

Doyoung pretended not to notice the awkward silence that followed his statement as he took a seat next to his mother.

Donghyun leaned forward, the corner of his mouth twitching. “Where’s lover boy?”

“He’s just getting something from his car.” Doyoung smiled sweetly at his brother. “He told me he had a surprise.”

“Oh, really?”

“Donghyun,” Yongsun scolded, though it sounded considerably more half-hearted than before.

Before Doyoung’s brother could answer, they were interrupted by the distinctive sound of a guitar being strummed. The next moment, Jaehyun sauntered into the living room, a worn acoustic guitar in his hands.

“Hey, everybody,” Jaehyun shot everyone a quick grin before nodding at Doyoung, “and babe. When Doyoung told me I was coming over for dinner, I was quite nervous so I prepared a little song for you, especially for you Mr Kim. I hope you like it.”

Jaehyun offered the room his most dazzling smile before his fingers flew over the strings of the guitar. He was played a quick succession of chords before settling for a more reggae sounding rhythm. Doyoung’s mouth dropped open when he recognised the tune.  _No fucking way._

Jaehyun cleared his throat before he began to sing, “Monday morning, jumped out of bed.”

Jaehyun’s voice was low and raspy, fit for harder music than the chart bop he was about to perform, but the smug tone to it made up for all of it. Doyoung was pretty sure his heart stopped beating right then and there.

“And put on my best suit. Got in my car and raced like a jet all the way to you. Knocked on your door with heart in my hand to ask you a question,” Jaehyun flicked his gaze up, winking at Doyoung’s dad, “'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah.”

It was then that Doyoung’s brothers and Mark recognised the tune, a matching expression of horror appearing on their faces that Doyoung couldn’t help but want to frame.

“Can I have your son for the rest of my life?” Jaehyun belted out, going off-key, “Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know,” he put a heartbroken frown on his face as he looked at Doyoung’s mother, “You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die: Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'.”

Doyoung’s mother beside Doyoung gasped.

“Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too? Why you gotta be so rude?” Jaehyun let a sly smile appear on his lips, the flash of danger returning to his eyes as he sang, “I'm gonna marry him anyway.”

He took a step closer to Doyoung. Doyoung risked a quick glance around. Mark was using Donghyuck’s hands to cover his eyes, his brothers were openly gaping and by the looks of it, his father was seconds away from serious heart palpitations.

“Marry that boy,” Jaehyun took another step closer, “Marry him anyway. Marry that boy,” his grin became malicious, “yeah, no matter what you say.”

“Marry that boy!” giving the guitar a final, dramatic strum, Jaehyun threw it to the ground as he dropped to one knee, ending the note in a scream while he ripped his arms open, beaming it Doyoung with a huge smile, “Doyoung, baby, will you marry me?”

Before Doyoung’s brothers could leap over the coffee table, before Doyoung’s dad could get his rifle from the tea cabinet or his mother finally utter the scream she had been holding since dinner had started, Doyoung was launching himself forward, straight into Jaehyun’s arms.

“Yes!” he exclaimed, giggling like a maniac into the sloppy and disgustingly wet kiss Jaehyun placed on the corner of his mouth. “Yes, yes! A thousand times yes, Jae!”

“Doyoung!” his mother screamed.

It was like someone had uncorked a a champagne bottle. Suddenly, there was havoc splashing everywhere. Doyoung didn’t have eyes or ears for any of it. All he could see was Jaehyun grinning at him, all he could hear was Jaehyun laughing as the pink-haired boy grabbed his hand and pulled him along on his mad dash for the front door.

“Drive, fuck drive!” Doyoung screamed once they had made it into the van.

Through the window on Jaehyun’s side, Doyoung could see his brothers run towards the vehicle as well. With a roaring sound, the engine of the van came to life and the car leapt forward, leaving Doyoung’s family to swallow dust while Jaehyun slammed on the gas pedal.

*

To celebrate their engagement, Jaehyun took Doyoung to McDonald’s.

“Here, a crown for you pretty head,” Jaehyun smiled once he had set down their meals in front of them, swinging the red and yellow paper crown around his index finger.

Doyoung let Jaehyun put it onto his head, thanking him as seriously as he could. Which, of course, meant the very opposite of serious. Doyoung was still bursting into manic fits of giggles every few seconds, the image of his brother’s face when Jaehyun had proposed to him enough to tip Doyoung over the edge every time.

Jaehyun joined him, chuckling after every other bite of his burger, “I think that was probably the greatest thing I’ve ever pulled.”

“Agreed,” Doyoung grinned around a mouthful of fries, “my parents are definitely never going to bug me about my love life again. You were genius.”

“My pleasure,” something about the way Jaehyun said it, all deep and earnestly, made Doyoung’s stomach curl.

To hide the burning of his cheeks, he buried his face in his own burger. Jaehyun waited until they had both finished off their meals before he spoke again, falling against the backrest of their booth with a content sigh. “I think I should probably bring you back now. Not that your parents get the idea of calling the cops on me for kidnapping their second favourite son or something.”

Doyoung couldn’t help the frown that forced its way onto his face at the thought. Jaehyun being arrested, that was, not the fact that even Jaehyun had noticed Donghyun was the favourite child.

He nodded, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

When he looked up, it was to find Jaehyun already smiling at him.

“What?”

Jaehyun shook his head, “Nothing, Doie. C’mon, pack up your fries. Let’s get you back home.”

*

Jaehyun dropped him off at the corner of his street. Doyoung wanted to turn around after he had jumped onto the curb, and tell Jaehyun goodbye, but before he had any chance to do so, Jaehyun was already pulling the passenger door close, driving off with nothing but a small wave and rock music blasting from the car’s speakers. Doyoung tried hard to swallow down the weird feeling in his chest as he made his way down the street to his house.

It was fine. This night had been a one time thing, Doyoung had known as much beforehand. Jaehyun simply had done him a favour. It wasn’t like they were friends or—like they were anything.

Doyoung was keen on avoiding the confrontation with his parents for the night, so he snuck in through the backdoor. He knew the route well, had taken it countless of times before when he had come home too late after a night out with Ten and his chinese friends from the ASA.

Once he had made it into his room unscathed, Doyoung kicked off his shoes and ripped open the buttons of his dress shirt. He contemplated on ditching class tomorrow, just so he wouldn’t have to force himself back into decent clothes for another day, but let the thought drop quickly. His mother would kill him, if she didn’t do it anyway for the stunt he had pulled tonight.

A quiet scream made its way up his throat when he looked out of his window whilst shimmying out of his pants. 

There, on the otherwise impeccably white panelling of his neighbour’s house, someone had spray-painted in neon-yellow:

 _Date me to scare them_  
_or just because you want to_  
_Pick you up tomorrow at 5 if you do_

 _-_ _Your soon-to-be fiancé_

 

With a smile, Doyoung pulled his phone out of his back pocket and snapped a picture of the graffiti. He sent it to Jaehyun, following it up with a simple but effective  _I’m down._

Doyoung was snuggled up underneath his sheets by the time his phone buzzed with Jaehyun’s answer. The other boy had sent nothing but a winking face. With a giggle, Doyoung put his phone on the night stand. He had already fallen asleep when the  _Night, Doie x_  arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/taeyongseo)  
> | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/taeyongseo)  
> 


End file.
